Like mother, Like daughter
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: Syd had a little girl when she was 13 and she gave her up for adoption, when a crime is reported in the the square, the B-Squad go to bring in the 'criminal', Syd soon realises that the girl they arrested is actually her daughter,and with the help of her fellow teammates tries to build a relationship with her daughter,who is still very resentful towards Syd,but she doesn't give up.
1. Chapter 1

**Syd's POV**

**AN:**** For the sake of this story, Syd and the rest of the gang are aged anywhere from 25-28.**

"No, no, no!" Jack drunkenly shouted at me, You gotta down _all _of it." He pointed to the glass of vodka in my hand, I made a scrunched up face but when the others joined in with their drunken cheers, and, being drunk already I decided to down it all, I scrunch my face as the fiery liquid burns down my throat, we're playing truth or dare,

"Ok, Ok, it's bridge's turn, truth or dare?" I asked,

"Dare." He says confidently,

"I dare you…" I begin, "To flirt with Cat." The group bursts out laughing, Bridge's smile falters, but only for a second, and soon, he's off out of Jack's room, which we're all in since he invited us to play truth or dare because _he _got bored, _because hey, we should drop all of our plans for you right, Jack?_

Sky picks truth, naturally, he's far too uptight to pick dare, "When I was ten, I stole a can of beer from my mom's cabinet."

"Jesus, Sky, is that it?" I could tell it took everything in Z not to piss herself laughing, "That's hardly the deep, dark secret I was expecting."

Jack was disappointed with Sky's anti-climactic reveal, "I bet Syd's got bigger skeletons in her closet than that." I all of a sudden went pale, he was right, I have a much bigger skeleton than Sky taking beer, Jack notices my paled face and reluctance to make eye contact with any of them, "Syd, I was kidding, but you don't have any big secrets, do you?"

It was now or never, "Yes I do. If I tell you, promise you won't judge me?"

"I promise." Z said, Jack and Sky both agreed with her,

"When I was thirteen, I had a daughter."

**AN:**** Ok, this is really short, but I want to see if you think this plot is any good, I wanted to give you a little taster, and, if reviews are good, future chapters will be **_**MUCH **_**longer and detailed, and, obviously we'll meet Syd's daughter, so, leave a review? Tell me what you think? (: **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Z's POV **

"_When I was thirteen, I had a daughter." _

Wait, what? Syd has a daughter? This is news to me, and Jack and Sky by the looks of it, "You….You have a daughter?" I ask, shocked,

"Yeah, my Parents thought I was too young to raise her, so they made me put her up for adoption." Syd tells us, it's really cutting her up talking about this,

"Syd, I'm…I'm so sorry, I- Don't know what to say, I wish we never played this stupid game." I know Jack's feeling awful that he put Syd in that position, "What about the father?" I slapped Jack on the arm, Jack Landers, King of tact.

"As soon as he found out I was pregnant, he didn't want to know." She replies, "She'd be about fourteen, fifteen now, all I know is that she's living in the city somewhere." Syd's trying to hold back the tears but I know this is all too much for her, "Look I'm-I'm sorry I-I gotta go." She says, sprinting out of the room, trying not to let us see her tears,

"I can't believe what she just told us." Sky says after his long silence, "I've known her for years and she never mentioned anything about having a baby."

"Well, it's not something you blurt out on the training ground is it?" I snap, who does he think he is? Self-righteous asshole, "You saw how hard it was for her to talk about it, if it was me I wouldn't like to keep having to re-live it."

"This is all my fault." Jack says with his head in his hands,

"Jack, you weren't to know she was going to say that." I rub my hand on his shoulder when Bridge walks in, panting, trying to catch his breath and holding his reddened left cheek,

"Apparently, Kat doesn't take to kindly to being called 'sweetheart'." His airy smile soon goes off his face as he looks around the room, "Hey, where'd Syd go?"

I turn back to Sky and Jack, "I'll go look for her." And as I ran out of the room I could hear Jack and Sky filling in the blanks in for Bridge.

The first place I look is mine and Syd's room and, I find her face down on her bed sniffling from all the crying, Should I say something to her? Does she want comforting? "Syd?" I say in a low voice, her sniffling stops, but she's lying face down, "Syd look at me." She lifts herself off her pillow and sits up right, I walk over to her with a kind smile but at the same time I was confused, _What a night this has turned out to be, _I think, as I sit down next to her on her pink covered bed, "Syd, I….I don't know what to say…..you could've told me."

She doesn't say anything, for a while, but suddenly I hear her soft voice form painful words, "I held her once, she hadn't even opened her eyes yet." I rub her back when I see her start to choke up, I urge her to go on, "And the last time I ever saw her was through the ocean of doctors who were cleaning the blood off her."

I can feel my own tears starting to form, but all I say to her is "What was her name?"

"Roxanne." She replies, a beautiful name,

"That's a beautiful name." I say, "You must think about her all the time."

"Every day." She says, her voice shaky, "I think about her every day, what she's doing, what she's like, if she's happy." For a moment a brief smile appears on her face, "I think about whether she looks like me or not." A smile appears on my own face for a second, until Syd suddenly stops smiling, "Her adoptive parents sent me one photo, on her fifth birthday, they never sent me any more." She leans over to her bedside cabinet and pulls out a photo, on the back it says _'Roxy – Aged 5' _Syd hands the photo to me, I flip it over and see a little girl blowing out candles on a birthday cake,

"She looks like you." I laugh in shock, "If she's in the city then why don't y-" Syd knew what I was going to say so cut me off before I could finish my sentence,

"Because, Z, I don't want to turn her life upside down, she might not even know she's adopted." Syd tells me, and she makes a good point, "Look, Z, I can't talk about this anymore, especially when we've both been drinking, we'll talk tomorrow, no doubt the boys will want to interrogate me about it."

"I'll make sure they don't." I tell her with a strong voice,

"Even so, they're going to ask questions, look I just-I can't talk about it right now ok?" She says and I nod, it really wasn't my place to be asking questions, but _damn_ I want to know more about Roxy, "Good night." She replies in a sad tone,

"Good night Syd." I reply as I get into my own bed but am kept from sleeping, tossing and turning thinking about Roxy_, so many questions, but no answers, I guess all I can do is be there for Syd, _that is the last thought I have before drifting off into a calm sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Syd's POV**

I'm woken up by someone slapping me on the arm, "Syd." I hear Z's frustrated voice say, "Cruger wants to see us, now."

_At this time in the morning? _I change into my uniform, still half asleep and _not _feeling my best, "Pink Ranger got a hangover?" Z says with a smirk,

"Was Yellow Ranger back and forth to the bathroom puking at 4am this morning?" She asked for it, Z rolls her eyes and tells me to hurry up.

As soon as we get to the control room Commander Cruger starts lecturing the B-Squad about punctuality, It's Cat who has to remind him why he called us here,

"There's been a theft in Parkington Market, I want you to apprehend the thieves." This is all very de ja vu, Jack and Z smirk to each other, _old times, _I think to myself, "You may use the S.P.D vehicles to bring in the Criminals."

"Yes Sir." Our voices said in unison and we set out to bring in the thieves.

"How many are there?" I ask once we're in the jeep,

"Two I think, one girl and one boy." She replies, "Brings it all back." She starts chuckling and I tell her this isn't something to laugh at, no matter how funny she thinks it is, she needs to be professional, _Oh God, I sound like Sky!_

There seems to be no disturbance in Parkington Market, "Geez, these guys really turned this place upside down." Jack says in a flat, sarcastic tone as he so often does, but he was right, the market looks just like it normally does, abuzz with people and busy as ever,

"There they are!" Sky shouts, we're all on alert, I knew the peace wouldn't last long, two young teenagers, I can't get a proper look at them though, they're pushing their way through the crowd, carrying backpack's with the stolen goods inside, they come to a halt when they stop in front of us, the young girl lifts her head up to look at me and….

"Oh my God."

**Z's POV**

"Oh my God." I hear Syd say, not loud enough so the other girl could hear it, and I knew why, the young girl looked exactly like Syd, She has Syd's wavy blond hair and blue eyes, _but…..but she can't be….she just can't….._

"Get out of our way!" Her brunette friend Spits, "We don't want to hurt you."

"Next joke please." Bridge laughs, "There's two ways we can do this, the easy way or the hard way but _either _way you're coming with us." The girl sniggers at Bridge, insulting him harshly,

"Oh please." She says in a condescending tone, She looks over to Syd, whose frozen to the spot, "What's up with her?"

"Enough of the small talk." Sky snaps as he lunges for our criminals who make a run for it as soon as Sky chases them, _Jesus why do they have to be so fast? _I'm breathless already, We chase them into an abandoned parking lot which has two paths leading to it, one more higher, the other lower, the boys went after the brunette boy, me and Syd went after_ her._

The fight between us lasted a solid twenty minutes, the girl, I dare not call her Roxy just yet, even though I know it's crossed Syd's mind, I saw the way she looked at her, like she just…knew, "Let me go." The girl in my arms spits, "For Christ sakes."

The boys got her friend, who has to be restrained by Sky and Bridge, "This one's name is Austin."

"And yours?" I ask her, but I have a feeling I already know, "Your name!"

"Roxy!" The girl shouts back, Syd looks like she needs to sit down, and me, I just stare at her, this girl, who is Sydney's spitting image, and doesn't even know it.

"Austin, Roxy, you're under arrest for distributing stolen goods." Sky declares, his judgement scanner renders them guilty, Syd and I have frantic looks on our faces.

"Wait!" Sydney suddenly shouts, trying to save them, or rather Roxy from confinement, "She can come with me." Syd says hastily as she notices Sky's suspicious face, and now with Sky, Jack and Bridge looking at Syd and Roxy side by side, it looks like they've finally put two and two together, Syd and Roxy walk away from a stunned Sky, a confused Bridge, and a 'oh, _now_ I get it' Jack, "Z, do you mind going in the back"

"Of course not." I give her a knowing look.

The ride back to S.P.D headquarters was a long one, Syd was too in shock to say anything to Roxy, and Roxy was too busy sulking about how unfair this was, _She's just like Syd, _I couldn't help but think. when we bring her in even Cat sees the resemblance, Syd just gives her a look that says 'Not now',

"How long do I have to stay here?" Roxy whines as me and Syd escort her and Austin to their cells,

"For as long as Cruger says." I tell her, earning me a huff from the girl, "We're gunna need to call your parents."

Roxy snorts, "Good luck with that, I'm adopted." An awkward silence fills the room ,I can actually_ feel_ Syd's blood run cold, feel the Ice radiating off her skin,

"I need to go." Syd's voice trembles, I grab her by the arm to ask her what the hell she's doing, "No, I'm sorry I-I need to go."

"What is with her?" Roxy asks_, If only you knew the truth,_ I think, and I think it's about time Roxy knew the truth.

**AN: ****So what do you think? Am I off my game? Am I spot on? Leave a review! Chapter 4 will be up soon. **

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Z's POV**

"Syd, Syd!" I sprint down the corridor after her, leaving a very confused Roxy and a sleeping Austin in the cells, "Get back here!" She's an idiot if she thinks Roxy won't be asking a million questions after her little episode just then.

"I'm not in the mood Z." she says.

"Tough shit, you need to go back in there and talk to her."

"Like it's that easy, what do I even say to her; 'Oh, hey I'm your mom' doesn't work like that Z." I never thought I'd find myself saying this, but Sydney has a point, she continues with her little rant, "Maybe…Maybe we've got this all wrong, maybe she's not my daughter." _Now this is a whole new level of denial I'm seeing right here._

"Don't give me that bullshit, she looks _exactly _like you, she's the right age, she's adopted and her name is Roxy! You're just scared to admit it!" I know I've crossed the line, I shouldn't have spoken to her like that, but someone's got to tell it like it is.

Sydney knows this is an argument she won't win, "You're right, I have to talk to her." I send her one last reassuring nod and then part ways with her.

**Syd's POV**

_You can do this Syd, you can do this. _Ironically, my mental encouragement does me no good as I walk towards the direction of my daughter's cell, _Holy mother of God I can't do this- Yes I can- I can and I will. _During the battle of my conscience I reach her cell, but her friend has disappeared, Roxanne notices my confusion and enlightens me,

"He asked to go to the toilet." She tells me, "Demanded is more like it actually." She chuckles, the softest, sweetest chuckle I've ever heard, I give a slight nod and a soft chuckle.

"So, have your….." I can't bring myself to call them her parents, because they're not! I am her mother. "…legal guardians been contacted?" I ask her, _break the ice, Sydney, that's the way, if you come right out with it she'll run a mile._

"It's not like they'd tell me anyway." She says, picking at the end of her red Vans.

"So….did your guardians ever tell you about your real parents?" _Why the fuck did I say that? Jesus Sydney, what happened to subtle?_

"urmmm…..no." She replies with a puzzled look on her face, wondering why I said that probably.

"Did they ever talk about your mother or anything?" I feel a cold sweat creeping up on me, but still I remain calm.

"Actually, they did." She looks at me, _she has my eyes, _I think as our icy blue eyes lock, "They say she had me when she was thirteen, that's about it." And with a dismissive shrug of her shoulders she says no more.

"What would you say if you saw her?" _why am I doing this to myself? To us? My poor baby girl doesn't deserve to be kept in the dark._

"I haven't really thought about it, if she wasn't interested in me then, then why would she be now?" I can hear the bitterness in her voice, and it hurts me that she thinks I don't care, "They say I look like her."

"You do." I chuckle, but stop once I realise what I just blurted out, Roxy gives me a questioning yet accusing look, making me very nervous,

"How would you know?" She asks suspiciously.

"Well….I mean….you must, right? If everyone says so." I can't lie to her, Z is right, she needs to know, "Listen Roxy, I need to tell you someth-"

"Syd, a word, now." Says Sky in a low but stern voice as he stands by the cell door,_ It would be that pompous asshole that ruins the moment with my daughter, wouldn't it._

I look back at Roxy, "I'll come and see you soon." She nods in reply, once we're in the control room Sky starts giving me a lecture,

"She better not be who I think she is." He hisses, and at this moment I don't think I've _ever_ wanted to slap someone so much in my entire life.

"You mean my daughter? Then yes, she is, and I've finally found her after all these years and no one is going to separate us again do you understand that?" I threaten Sky, who actually looks taken aback, "I said _do you understand that?"__  
_

"Yes." He says in a huff.

"Oh, and she doesn't know who I am yet, so keep your trap shut, ok?" I tell him, geez, Sky really needs to have a chat with his ego. When I reach my room I throw myself on my bed, welcoming the soft, velvety fabric of my duvet cushion my back and try and get some sleep after a very long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Syd's POV**

The moment was right, I was ready to tell her I'm her mom, and now that moment's gone, and it's all thanks to that jackass Sky.

What right does he have to make assumptions about _my _daughter? And what the hell did he mean by _'she better not be who I think she is.'_? He doesn't even know the girl, then again, neither do I.

"Syd, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kat asks, I think I already know what this is about, "That girl in the cell-"

"Is my daughter." I confirm, I'm glad Kat doesn't ask for the backstory, it's too painful to talk about again, but Roxy needs to hear it.

"Her parents-"

"Adopted parents!" I snap at her, "I'm sorry…just getting a little….protective I guess."

Kat smiles, shrugging it off, thing about Kat is, she doesn't hold grudges, I like that about her, she's really sympathetic to what you're going through, she makes you feel like you can come to her about anything, and she always has the best advice, "It's only natural, anyway, her adoptive parents are coming to collect her soon."

"They're what?!" Oh god, they'll recognise me straight away, "Kat, the moment they see me they'll know who I am, they'll remember me." Of course how could they forget me, that sweaty, tired thirteen year old girl whose father had already signed the adoption papers behind her back.

_*Flashback*_

"_Sydney, you can't raise that girl, you're just a girl yourself." _

"_I'm not going to let those strangers take my baby away just because you think I'm too young, you have absolutely no right to stop me from raising my daughter." I said to my dad, whose face was purple in frustration,_

"_I will hear no more of this Sydney!" It's lucky the baby wasn't in the room, the doctors had taken her to another room, "The girl is better off adopted, into a wealthy family."_

_Like that's was an excuse, "We're a wealthy family!"_

"_Is being a single parent really what you want? I told you about that boy, I warned you about him, bad news from day one, leaving you high and dry when you needed him the most."_

"_I will always be her mother, she grew inside of me, and Cameron will always be her father, don't you ever forget that." I spat at him._

_*End flashback*_

Little did I know, my dad had already signed the adoption papers, I saw them just before they took her, I saw them, they saw me, and now it looks like the same thing is going to happen, they're going to barge in and take my daughter away from me _again_, only difference being that Roxy is all grown up now and is going to want some answers.

"Actually, they're already here." Kat sounds confused, and Kat is never confused, they got here earlier than expected judging by the look on Kat's face. There they stand, the reason my daughter has no idea who I am, chatting away as Kat welcomes them to S.P.D, I turn away but immediately am called by Kat, "This is umm…." This is a first time that Kat is at a loss for words, I'll spare her the awkwardness of it all, I turn around to face them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The woman says in shock.

"I work here." I flare, she can't talk to me like that!

"Mom!" Roxy says, me and Cindy, that's her adoptive mother's name, both turn around to look at her at the same time, I would've answered her accidently had Cindy not answered first, and when our eyes meet again, it's really awkward, "I've been stuck in that cell for ages, what was the hold up?"

"The hold up, Roxanne, was that me and your dad had to wait to catch a flight from Morocco to dig you out of your problems as usual." If that bitch talks to my daughter like that one more time….

"How many times, I'm sorry." She picks up on the awkward vibe and the awkward and hostile looks me and Cindy are giving each other, "I'm sorry..have I missed something here?" Her voice sounds like a mixture of questioning and annoying.

"No, of course not dear." Cindy tries to tug at her arm, but she just yanks it away.

"Syd, you've been acting weird ever since we met, what's going on." It's the first time she calls me by my name.

"Listen Roxy, the day you got arrested, wasn't the first time we met, we actually met a long time ago." She doesn't get what I'm hinting at, yet,

"I-I don't understand?" She says, trying to make sense of it all,

"We met each other 15 years ago, when I was thirteen." My eyes are starting to water, I can see she's putting the pieces together, and then her eyes start getting glossy, "Roxy, I'm your mother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Syd's POV**

"Roxy, I'm your mother." I can see it in her glistening eyes; I've just shattered her whole world.

"What did you just say?" At this point I don't know if Roxy is angry or upset, both I guess, I would be too,

"I said…..I'm your mom." Oh God, I knew this was a bad Idea, but with Cindy being there, glaring daggers at me and talking down to Roxy…I should've waited, the timing was all wrong, She found out in completely the wrong circumstances, "I-I know this is a lot to take in but-"

"A lot to take in?" She flares; I can honestly say I'd rather face a fire-breathing dragon right now, than bear the brunt of my daughter's wrath, "I don't believe you." She says with a shake of her head,

"It's true, Cindy tell her." I know she believes me, I can see it in her eyes, Roxy knows I'm telling the truth, she turns back to Cindy, her eyes saying she's searching for answers.

"It's the truth." Cindy doesn't want to be in this situation any more than I do, but in her mind she thinks Roxy will side with her, after all, she did the job my father deprived me of, she raised her for fifteen years, read her bedtime stories, soothed her back to sleep whenever she had nightmares, did all the things I was meant to do, and now, all Roxy is seeing is some random woman, who arrested her no less, who she barely knows, telling her she's her mother.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Roxy angrily asks as she turns back to me,

"I was going to tell you yesterday, but we got interrupted by Sky." She just scowls at me, poor Kat doesn't know which way to look, I'm surprised she hasn't bolted already,

"Urmm…I'll go…make some Coffee?" Kat says, I too, would do the same if I were her, from the outside eye this must look like some crazy ass shit going on, hell, even to an inside eye this is messed up, Roxy and I should never have been separated In the first place.

"Listen Roxy, ever since the day you got arrested, I've wanted to tell you, I never stopped loving you, I thought about you every day." There's so much I want to tell her, so much I want to ask her.

"Then why did you give me away?" She sobs, _she wasn't supposed to find out like this…._

"I didn't want to give you up, my parents made me, they-they said I was too young to raise you." I want nothing more in this moment than to hug her and tell her everything is going to be alright, "I've been waiting to meet you for 15 years, I was so happy when I finally found you, even if you did get arrested." I try a smile, but it doesn't lighten the situation, _Jesus, Syd, what in the hell could possibly lighten this situation? _

Roxy musters up all of her strength to stop her crying, "If you really wanted me that much, you wouldn't have let it happen." I feel so guilty right now, and on the verge of crying.

"Well done Sydney, I said no good would come of this." There she goes, Cindy Parker playing the knight in shining armour, the voice of reason, fuck that bitch! "Roxanne was perfectly fine before you came in and caused havoc, she had stability, before you came along and took that away from her."

"Well Cindy." I fume, "Roxanne, should never have been adopted in the first place."

"'Roxanne', is still in the room y'know." Says Roxy, the last thing she needs is me and Cindy bickering, "Who do think you are, coming back into my life after all these years, thinking you could just start playing mom whenever it suits you."

"That's not the case at all." I tell her, my eyes sparkling with tears ready to fall, "Every day, for fifteen years, I've done nothing but think about you, wanting to know what you're like, if you're happy. The day you were adopted, it ruined me, I only got to hold you once, Cindy and Clark only ever sent me one photo of you, on your fifth birthday." Then, it was as if something suddenly snapped in Roxy, she started backing away from all of us,

"No, no-I-I can't be here, right now, this-this is too much." She says and sprints off before any of us could stop her.

"Well done Sydney." Cindy starts clapping her hands mockingly, "You've turned that girl's world upside down, are you happy now?" And here I was thinking she couldn't be any more of a prize bitch, but she's really out done herself this time.

"You think you can tell me what to do? Just because you signed a couple of papers? You're not her mom _I'm _her mom, so you can pretend all you want because that is something you are never going to be." I yell at Cindy, when it comes to my daughter-_especially_ when it comes to my daughter, I'm not afraid to put this bitch in her place, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find _my _daughter." I tell Cindy, despite what I just said to her, bitching at Cindy can wait, right now I need to find my daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Syd's POV **

I knew Roxy would kick off, of course, it was to be expected, but the truth is this whole thing could've been handled differently, she found out in the worst possible way, every child has a right to know who they come from, all I've wanted for 15 years is to be the mother she needs, the mother I know I can be.

I find her sitting outside the entrance to S.P.D, knees up, her head buried in her hands, "I'm sorry, you weren't meant to find out like that."

"No, this isn't happening." She mutters to herself, her eyes are red, she must've been crying, _crying because of you, _I think to myself.

"I don't want to see you like this, please talk to me." I don't expect some happy mother daughter reunion, and I never did, I knew she'd probably reject me, but it would rip me if she grew up thinking I didn't want her. "I know this is huge, but we can get through this."

She whips her head to the side, facing me, "Who says I want anything to do with you, I'm a teenager, the hard work has already been done for you, you don't have to change diapers or feed me, you've just got to show up out of the blue and dish out some motherly advice right?"

"That's not what it's about, I never wanted to give you up, it destroyed me when I found out my dad signed the adoption papers behind my back." This won't matter to her, all she thinks is that I' making excuses, she needs to know that I love her with all my heart, and I've spent 15 years missing her.

"Yeah, well, if I ever had a kid, I'd crawl over broken glass to keep it, which is clearly more than you ever did." I never thought I'd hear those words from my own daughter, then again, it's nothing more than I deserve.

_Ouch._

"I know your you're angry, and you have every right to be." I go to put my hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it away, making a point out of avoiding eye contact with me, "But, I couldn't have you thinking that I didn't care, when I was pregnant with you, I knitted a blanket, it was the only thing I could do really." The last thing you'd expect me to be capable of is to knit, but I did. "I couldn't go anywhere, my ankles were swollen beyond anything, I asked the doctors to wrap you up in it." Roxy goes in her bag, which she grabbed off the counter when she ran, and pulls out the very same blanket I was talking about.

"You mean this one?"

"Yes, that's exactly the one, I made two, I have the other one." My lips form a sad smile, _she kept the blanket, _I think happily to myself.

"So what about my dad?" She asks suddenly,

"Cameron ? He's….in prison." Roxy looks at me blankly for a while, then starts laughing,

"So my mom's a cop and my dad's a criminal, oh the irony."

"He held up a bank, but he knew I was pregnant." She's been lied to her whole life, she'll want to hear the truth, "He was the love of my life, I thought we were going to be together forever." Roxy nods her head slightly and gets up, "where are you going?" I ask her,

"Somewhere away from you, you're not doing this to me, you're not coming into my life and start playing mother, no way."

"I'm not playing at mother, I _am _your mother, I want to be there for you." I tell her tearfully.

"It's too late Syd, you should've fought harder." She says nothing more and walks off, Leaving me sprinting the other way back into S.P.D

I spend hours crying into Z's lap, Bridge asks if we want any 'buttery' toast every once in a while, the thought is kind but I wish he'd just fuck off, my daughter hates me, what am I supposed to do, Z tells me everything will be fine.

"Look, for her, you just dropped that on her, 'I'm your mom.', she's gunna be pissed, but in time, she will calm down and she'll wanna get to know you." I can only hope she's right.

"I hope you're right Z." I really hope she is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Roxy's POV**

The cheek of the woman, she walks back into my life like _nothing's _happened, Sydney Drew is the last person I even want to think about right now. To say I'm angry, confused and upset is an understatement. I'm considering just packing a bag and getting out of this God awful city. I find myself at a deserted parking lot, I perch myself on the wall and sit, just thinking, when I hear footsteps behind me, "They let you out then?" Says the familiar male voice,

"Not exactly, I sort of made a run for it." I reply once I see who it is, Austin takes a seat beside me on the wall, "My head's all over the place at the minute."

"Why, what happened?" Austin takes my hesitance to answer his question for reluctance to answer, "Come on Rox, I thought I was your brother-from-another-mother." He jokes, Austin always knows what to say to cheer me up, "We got each other's backs." He smiles,

"Ok, well, you I'm adopted yeah?" I begin,

"Yeah." He replies,

"Remember when I told you I didn't know who my birth mother was?" I say

"Yeah?" He replies, he has no idea where I'm going with this, Austin may be loyal, but he's not the sharpest tool in the box.

"Well, today I found out, and my mother is Syd, the cop who arrested me." It still feels weird saying it, Austin looks at me blankly,

"Oh….shit." He says after a while, "Are-are you ok?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I sigh, Austin's attempt to 'be there' for me is laughable, but that's just his way, "She just walks back into my life, starts trying to play the parental card after everything, she claims she never wanted to give me up, that it broke her that I got adopted, but if that's truly how she felt then why didn't she fight for me?" It was more of a question to myself than to Austin,

Austin is quiet for a while, a thoughtful look takes over his face, then suddenly he speaks, "How old did you say she was when she gave birth to you?"

"Thirteen." I answer,

"Right, she was just a girl herself, she gave up everything to take care of you for nine months, at thirteen years old, her wellbeing took a back seat for nine months all for you, now look me in the eye and tell me you could do what she did at thirteen years old?"

"Well, for starters, I wouldn't put myself in that position in the first place." I answer back, he's not wrong though, I mean..maybe I should hear her out, the woman did give birth to me after all- Wait, no, I'm not going to go soft on Syd, no way.

"That's not what I asked." He says sternly,

"Ok, to answer your question, no, I couldn't do what she did at thirteen." I scowl at him,

"I get that your angry and confused, but I really think you should talk to her, Syd actually seems pretty cool." Austin tells me, I know he's trying to help, but really, it's easy for him to say isn't it?

"I don't know Austin, my head's just all over the place right now." But Austin's got me thinking, pondering, maybe Sydney could provide the answers I've been searching for my whole life, maybe…..maybe she really could be a good mom, "I-I wanna go see her, I wanna talk to her, but I just really need some time, hey um…I got Game of Thrones on DVD, you fancy a Game of Thrones marathon?"

Austin grins at me, "You know it." all we talk about on the way to mine is Which whether House Stark or House Targaryen is the best, It ended up being a rather heated discussion. We're both so passionate about Game of Thrones.

**AN: ****Little update to keep y'all ticking over till my next update, I couldn't leave you hanging cozI love y'all too much ;) as always reviews are much appreciated, mwah xx**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Z's POV**

I'd been summoned to the control room, and I have no idea why, "Miss Delgado." The commander's voice booms, "It has recently come to my attention that Cadet Drew is going through some….personal problems at the moment, I have summoned you here to shed some light on the situation."

"Well, she's been really…..preoccupied lately." I tell him, "Her daughter more or less told her she hates her, so I don't blame her if she's feeling under the weather lately." It's true, Sydney's been all over the place, she spent the best part of yesterday afternoon crying into my lap, saying in between sobs that it's all her fault and that Roxy hates her, I really feel bad for the girl, we may have had our reservations about each other when we first met but we are team mates, and more than that, we're best friends, "In my honest opinion Sir, I think it would be in her best interest if she was taken off active duty for a while, of course that it for you to decide." The commander ponders over the thought for a minute.

"Very well, it does seem very clear that Cadet Drew is not in the right state of mind to focus solely on being a ranger at this moment, when you see Syd, send her my regards.

"I will." I say, then I'm dismissed, as I walk back to the room I share with Syd, my mind is racing with thoughts, where did Roxy run off to? Does she know the state she left Syd in? If I'm finding this hard to comprehend, what must Sydney be going through? In my hand I have a tray of cream cakes, all for Syd, I know it doesn't exactly make the situation better, but I just feel so useless seeing her so sad and no being able to do anything, plus, cake always makes shit better, right? "Syd?" I say when I walk into our room, she's lying on her side, curled up, knees up to her stomach and cuddling peanuts. "I brought, cream cakes." I say unsurely, her puffy red eyes meet mine, she's been crying non-stop, "Look, I'm terrible with all this consoling stuff, so I'm kinda stuck."

"No, thank you Z, it's really sweet." She tries a smile, but she's blatantly forcing it,

"Well, on the plus side, Cruger's relieved you of active duty" I tell her, Syd protests, as I knew she would,

"Z, I'm a ranger, it's my job t-"

"Syd, you need to focus on Roxy right now, Cruger accepts that." _I should have my own show, I could be the next Oprah, or a female Jerry Springer. _The thought makes me smile inside.

"Yeah, well, she hates me, and y'know what the worst part is? I don't blame her." Sydney buries her face in the giant stuffed animal she had since she was five, "I don't deserve another chance."

Ok, I'm ending her pity party _right now,_"Another chance? Syd, you never had the chance to be a mother in the first place, I bet you could be a great mom, besides, I'm sure you and Roxy have loads in common, there's not that much of an age gap between you two." I put my hand over my mouth when I realise what I just said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Syd says hotly,

"Nothing, you'll have loads more in common is all I meant." _Nice save, Delgado. _

"Z, I've been considering something." She says, sounding sort of….guilty,

"What?" I ask,

"I've thought about going to see Roxy's father in prison." Sydney at least has the grace to avoid eye contact with me, she had told me everything about Cameron after all.

"Are you crazy? The guy's dangerous, he held up a bank Sydney, held _two women _at gunpoint, and you wanna see him?" Jesus Christ…Sydney could be a bit…..blonde sometimes, but there's acting blonde then there's _this._

"Ok, he's got his faults, but we loved each other once, and he could be a great father for all we know, I just…I think we both deserve a chance." I can see why she wants this, of course I do, she wants to believe that Cameron's this reformed character, but he's an armed robber, is that the kind of father she wants in her daughter's life, but, when all is said and done, he _is _the father of her child.

"Well..I mean like, if you were to go and see him…I'd support you…..like….if you wanted moral support I'd go with you." Maybe I'm not so shit at this 'shoulder to cry on' thing.

"Really? You'd go with me?" This time, her smile isn't forced, I nod, and she hugs me really tightly,

"Yeah, of course." I say, smiling, "Cameron….does know about Roxy, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does." She answers back, like it's the most obvious question in the world, "He's in the Iron Heights Prison, I think we should go see him tomorrow, he gets out in 4 months, he's been inside for 15 years."

"If that's what you want, Syd." No matter what I might think, this is syd's decision entirely, "You look like you could really use some rest." Syd sleepily nods her head and starts yawning,

"Z." I hear her say, "Go for it with the cream cakes by the way." And then she dozes off, while I stuff my face with cream cakes as I sit on my bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Z's POV**

Iron Heights Prison, it's an awful place, grey and void of colour on the outside with barbed wire sticking out on the top of the fences. It makes S.P.D look like a theme park, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" I ask an already anxious Syd,

"Yeah, we didn't come all this way to turn back now." I can see through Syd and her words of reassurance, she's terrified.

Syd shows her visiting order to the guarding officer, the visiting room looks no more brighter than the building's exterior, "Where is he? The guy's in prison and he still manages to stand me up."

"Syd, it's been two minutes, he'll be here." I hope I'm right, for Syd's sake. By chance Syd turns her head to the steel gate, and when I go to look in the very same direction, there's a man in a matching grey sweater and pants, with a bright orange Prison supplied vest.

"Cameron." Syd says softly, as it goes, Cameron's quite handsome, in a bad boy kind of way, his raven black hair is cropped and a shadow of a beard on his face is apparent.

"Syd. It's been a while." Cameron says smiling, "15 years is a long time apart." Ok, I may have had my reservations about this guy, and now I can see why, this guy is a jackass, 'It's been a while', who the fuck says that after 15 years?! "And this is?"

"I'm Z." I answer sharply, hoping that Cameron picks up on my frosty vibe. I know I said I'd support Syd, but this guy seems like a real jackass, _I really don't like this guy._

"So, how's life treating you?" He asks with a smile, _the arrogance, _

"As of late I can't say I've been having a blast." She replies, a part of me thinks she's enjoying his arrogant attitude, of course, Cameron is exactly the type of guy Syd would go for,

"Try being in prison for 15 years." The dark haired man snorts,

"It was your own fault, Cameron."

"How many times Syd, your 'daddy' set me up, he lied in court and planted the evidence." Cameron says, agitated Now, I know Syd's dad is a bit of an ass, but I don't think he'd set someone up for robbery.

"You're lying." Syd is adamant of that, me, not so much.

Cameron's voice turns quiet, and cold as ice, "It's ok, because one day this will all come to light, and he'll be exposed for what he did, and when that day comes, I will be there, watching, cheering from the sidelines."

"Nice story." I say with a smirk but Syd tells me to shut up, Cameron continues, "Anyway, now you know where I am, Syd, we can get reacquainted." For a moment I think I see a brief, flash of a smile on Syd's face, _please, please don't tell me she's falling for this shit again, _"How did you cope with motherhood?" Sydney's smile all of a sudden went, "One of the guys in here's got a sister who went to your school, I wrote to you, to see if the baby was mine."

"I thought you said he knew about her?" I whip my head to the side,

"He knew I was pregnant." She tells me, then turns back to Cameron, "Cameron, you were the only person I slept with, of course she was yours."

"She?" Cameron asks, his tone of voice gone from bitter to interested.

Syd's voice is far from it's usual tone,"Yeah, that's the reason I wanted to speak to you, when she was born, I put her up for adoption, and recently, she got arrested, by my team, at the time she didn't know who I was, and now she does, and…she hates me."

"Right." Cameron urges Syd to go on,

"I Know you're getting out soon, so…I want to discuss us actively taking over as Roxy's parents." Cameron doesn't know what to say, I think we've established he's not exactly father material.

Cameron's Onyx eyes lock with Syd's icy blue ones, "Are you sure? Is this what she wants, or what you want?"

"She should be with her real parents."

"We may not be together, but you are right, when I've got myself sorted, we'll sort something out." There it is, she's got that sparkle in her eye, I knew she'd fall for him again.

"Well…great." Syd smiles, all of a sudden a loud buzz disrupted the quiet flow of chatter, our time was up, just before Cameron is escorted back to his cell, he turns back to Syd,

"It was great to see you, really." He says, and then he was gone.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" I ask Syd,

"He's changed Z, I just know it." I could tell Syd wants to believe it, but I'm just not convinced, but, in the end, I know that all I an do is support her like I said I would, and hope for her sake that Cameron is the changed man Syd belives he is.


	11. Author's Note

**AN:**** Dear Readers, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and will continue to review this story, your tremendous support means a lot. I feel this story needs to be told throughout a long period of time, pacing itself and not being all 'Syd and Roxy and Cameron live happily ever after' and to be honest, when I first published this story, unaware of the response it would later receive, I did not think about the long term plot so I don't really have an endgame planned for this, I have decided to take a break from this story for two reasons,**

**1. ****As this will be a long running story, for now I want to focus my attention on my other stories and put more time into them.**

**2. ****As I've established, at the time of this story's development, I was unaware of the positive response it would receive, I did not think ahead, therefore I believe taking a break from this story will give me the time to develop new ideas and fresh plot twists to make the story more interesting.**

**DO NOT ****think this means I'm giving up on 'Like Mother, Like Daughter' because I can assure you that's not the case, but right now I feel it's at the point in the story where I need to sit back and think carefully about the next couple of chapters. I should expect to resume work on this story in a few weeks, maybe a month so please be patient.**

**With Love,**

**Immortalgothgirl**

**xx**


End file.
